Tomorrow is a better day
by Hellen Lou
Summary: “You have no idea what it can do to a witch to live the same day over and over again… so ask me tomorrow how I feel”. Hermione Granger is stuck reliving the same day... among all the problems she could have not being able to save Lucis Malfoy was not 1
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow is a better day

"You have no idea what it can do to a witch to live the same day over and over again… so ask me tomorrow how I feel".

Hermione Granger is stuck relieving the same day over and over again and the only thing she can't change is the fact that Lucis Malfoy keeps dying. Can she stop him from dying and see tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter one

Let me start

Auror Mark Green had in all honesty heard everything any witch or wizard could say to him to escape life imprisonment or worse.

But glancing to his partner and supposed best friend Auror Jeffery Mathis he was sure this tale beat every single tale he could ever imagine.

"Are you going to eat that" the young woman sitting across from them questioned pointing to the last muffin sitting on the table, her eyebrows nearly reaching her frizzy cinnamon hair line.

With a shake of his head Green watched as the witch practically beamed and snatched the muffin up and with speed he was sure he had never seen before demolished the whole thing.

"Miss Granger" Green attempted but found words were evading him at the moment, the moment Mathis chose to take pity on him and stare at the witch.

"Miss Granger you are aware that you here on charges of _murder_" Mathis stated as the once goody two shoes ex-Gryffindor and war hero Hermione Jane Granger looked at the pair as though they had simply told her the weather.

"I'm aware of that but I assure you I did not _kill _anyone" Hermione stated firmly before leaning back as though this was nothing more then a meeting that was taking too long.

"Well considering the fact you were caught at the scene of the crime with your wand pointed at the body… you can understand why we believe you are the killer" Mathis stated as Hermione nodded in agreement with them.

"I'll admit you have very convincing evidence but I assure you I did not kill that man" Hermione assured in an air of calm that had both Auror's staring at her as though she had just escaped from St. Mungos.

"But you admit you were there when he died" Green exclaimed as Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll admit I did hex him… I didn't know he was going to hit his head… I mean who falls over and hits their head on a cane they lost six months ago" Hermione grumbled as she pursed her lips.

Mathis shot Green a look to which he shrugged and looked back at the witch before them.

"So you are confessing to hexing him and killing him" Green questioned as Hermione shot the man a look before looking at Mathis.

"I'm sorry to ask but is he always this slow" Hermione questioned as Mathis chuckled while Green bristled and glared at the witch.

"FINE… yes I did hex him but no I had no intention of killing him… in fact I was trying to save him" Hermione declared as the two Auror's both snorted and glanced at the parchment before them.

"You can understand why we have a hard time believing that seeing as the history you two had" Green admitted as Hermione sniffed and waved a hand.

"History Auror Green… besides why would I kill the man I'm trying to save… bloody hell the man has bad luck, every time I try and change things he always dies! I mean who dies after being trampled on by a stampede of _fan girls _after Harry-no-help-bloody-Potter" Hermione growled as the two Auror's gapped at her both mentally admitting that maybe they should forget charging her and just have her signed in to St. Mungos

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but Mister Malfoy died today at 3:15 pm after you hexed him" Green reminded as Hermione groaned and lent forward rubbing her fingers in circles against her temples.

"Slow… dear Merlin give me strength" Hermione muttered before looking up at the Auror's and took a deep breath.

"Yes today Lucis Malfoy died at 3:15 pm after I Stupefied him" Hermione agreed as Green raised an eyebrow with triumph while Mathis furrowed his brow.

"What did you mean 'today' Miss Granger" Mathis questioned as Hermione seemed to brighten a little before sitting up straighter.

"Now your getting it… Lucis Malfoy has died a grand total of eighty nine times well _ninety _times if you count today and I guess you have to" Hermione declared as Green lost the look of triumph and instead frowned with confusion.

"Ninety times… Lucis Malfoy died _once _and that was _today _because of _you"_ Green pointed out as Hermione rolled her eyes before looking to Mathis choosing to ignore Green.

"Can I speak to you because _he"_ Hermione jerked her thumb towards Green "never listens" Hermione finished as Mathis raised an eyebrow smirking while Green glared at the pair.

"I'm not feeling the love here Mathis" Green muttered as Hermione smirked and looked at Green with sympathy.

"That's how he feels when you and Daniels start talking about Quidditch" Hermione pointed out as both men gapped at her.

"How did you know that" Green questioned as Hermione sighed once more and rolled her eyes before levelling both men with a look.

"For the same reason I know that Lucis Malfoy has died ninety times … the same reason I know that you two have worked together for nearly six years now and that Auror Jeffery Mathis is a muggle while you Auror Mark Green are a pureblood who despite being disowned by his own parents still fought in the war" Hermione declared as both men stared at her.

"You work in the Ministry" Green pointed out as Mathis nodded in agreement with his partner while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And I just so happened to know that after hexing Lucis Malfoy out of the ten Auror's working today you were the two that were going to capture me and interview me" Hermione challenged and both men glanced at each other and offered a shrug.

"What time is it" Hermione demanded as both men stared at her before she groaned and lent across the table and snatched Mathis arm up to stare at his watch.

"ten fifty seven… I guess I can tell you" Hermione grumbled sitting back worrying her lower lip while the Auror's watched her for sudden movements or at least anymore.

"Tell us what… we already know what happened… you broke into the Malfoy manner and killed Lucis Malfoy" Green pointed out as Hermione rolled her eyes resisting from groaning out loud.

"I was invited I'll have you know and I don't really want to remind you again that I did not kill Lucis Malfoy" Hermione grumbled as the Auror's stared at her with the clear idea she had lost her mind written across their faces.

"What are you going to tell us Miss Granger" Green questioned ignoring the deep breath Hermione took before fixing her eyes on him.

"You know every time we do this you always and I do mean _always_ ask me that but you never want to hear me out" Hermione admitted as Green furrowed his brows again before Mathis lent forward.

"How many times have we met Miss Granger because I can assure you that I can only remember meeting you today after we found you over the dead body of Lucis Malfoy" Mathis declared as Hermione snorted and folded her arms.

"Including today? We have been in this room not always at this time a total of twenty two times… I've been in this building with two other Auror's four times" Hermione admitted as Mathis sat back while Green snorted and shook his head.

"This is stupid" he muttered as Hermione threw her arms up and laughed bitterly.

"You've said that now a grand total of _twenty three _times now… like I said you never want to hear me out" Hermione exclaimed glaring at Green flushed ducking his head.

"Well lets say we're willing to hear you out" Mathis held a hand up to stop Green from protesting staring at Hermione.

"What is it you want to tell us and how will it prove you did not kill Lucis Malfoy" Mathis questioned as Hermione bounced in her seat flicking her now bright eyes between the pair.

"I can't prove to you that I _didn't _kill Lucis Malfoy but I can prove you that I am trying to stop him from dying" Hermione exclaimed as Mathis raised an eyebrow and Green lent towards his partner.

"What are you trying to do" Green demanded as Mathis turned to him and lent in closer.

"She's basically confessed to killing Malfoy… we can at least hear her out to find out where she needs to be locked up" Mathis hissed as Green furrowed his brow before glancing at Hermione who raised an eyebrow as though waiting for them to finish.

"Ok Miss Granger say that we are willing… what can you say that will change anything" Green demanded as Hermione beamed at them.

"First things first can I have some more muffins… I mean they are wonderful… if I have enough time later I'm going to get some before it's time" Hermione chirped as the two men stared at her before looking at each other.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ok for the record could you state your name" Mathis ordered as Hermione chewed on a blueberry muffin while holding a chocolate chip muffin in her hand.

"My name is Hermione Jane Granger… I am twenty three years old, I work for the Ministry of Magic as a Muggle relations officer" Hermione declared before shrugging at the two men.

"It saves time… I currently live with Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley. I'm also a decorated War Hero for my efforts in the war against Voldermort during my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Wizardry for Wizards and Witches" Hermione added before leaning back in her chair.

With a sigh she finished her muffin chewing thoughtfully looking at the men expectedly before Mathis rolled his eyes and lent forward watching the Ready Quill Notes write everything that has been said.

"Today is the twenty first of April 2003" "Again" Hermione interrupted causing both Auror's to glance at her before frowning.

"Again?" Green questioned as Hermione nodded chewing on her second Muffin before waving to Mathis's arm before he showed her his watch.

"And in fifty six minutes it's going to be the twenty first of April 2003 again and Lucis Malfoy is going to be alive and well until two forty three pm" Hermione declared grabbing the glass of milk and downing half of it in one.

"No in fifty six minutes it's going to be the twenty second of April" Green stated as Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"No… it really won't because Lucis Malfoy died… it's really going to be the twenty first" Hermione stated as both Auror's lent forward.

"So you telling us that in fifty… five minutes it's going to be the twenty first of April again and Mister Lucis Malfoy isn't going to be dead" Mathis stated as Hermione nodded before finishing her muffin before eyeing up a third but shook her head.

After wiping her mouth she eyed both men before sighing.

"Look I could just sit here for the next fifty odd minutes and just wait for the day to restart but I figure why the hell not… it's not like I've ever tried to tell you before" Hermione paused furrowing her brow before waving a hand.

"_Well _I have tried but you two never listen and I'm usually a lot more tried but I guess it is the ninetieth time so why not" Hermione admitted shrugging as though answering her own question.

"How about we start at the beginning" Mathis prompted as Hermione nodded making her self comfortable before looking at the men.

"You might want to get comfortable because there are going to be some bits your not going to follow and I need to tell you everything" Hermione ordered as both men gave her a look before sitting back.

"Ok the beginning… well I guess it all started on the twentieth of April" "Yesterday" Green questioned as Hermione shot him a look before rolling her eyes.

"Does he have to be here for this… I really don't _want _him here if he's going to ask questions" Hermione ordered as Mathis shot Green a look to which he raised his eyebrows.

"He'll be good" Mathis assured as Green went to protest but Mathis gave him a warning look.

"As I _was _saying it all started on the twentieth which was ninety one days ago for me" Hermione started again giving a pointed look to Green who pursed his lips.

"Harry was studying some magical artefact discover in the late Headmaster Dumbledore's private study back at Hogwarts… Harry however was making no head way considering the next day" Hermione stopped to snap a glare at Green when he went to point out that would be today before collecting her self.

"He asked Ginny… Ginevra Weasley to marry him, so I on my day off I offered to look into it. The object was in fact a cursed Quill stuck in a stone" Hermione explained before she chewed her lower lip pondering on how she was to carry on.

"So is that why your reliving the twenty first again and again" Mathis questioned as Hermione darted her eyes to him before shrugging.

"Yes and no… I thought it was the reason but why just today… I mean the thing has to be over a hundred years old so why not cause some witch or wizard to relive the same day when Voldermort made his first attack" Hermione pointed out before blushing slightly.

"I still haven't figured that part out but I do know that the thing is called 'fortuna, fatum, fas, eventus' basically Latin for Fate" Hermione stated as both men simply nodded dumbly.

"Which when you think about it, it is rather ironic… you write your own destiny but it's set in stone already… anyway I figured out _what_ it meant but I didn't know what it did" Hermione admitted as Green frowned before waving a hand.

"What has this got to do with Mister Malfoy's death" Green questioned gaining dark glares from both his partner and Hermione.

"It has everything to do with it… I was looking at the thing when we discovered that Lucis Malfoy died… I said it was fate and I said the four Latin words for fate and it glowed, I woke up and the next day it was the twenty first again" Hermione declared as Green raised an eyebrow.

"You were worried it was going to take us fifty five minutes to hear all that… you've still got forty eight minutes left" Green declared as Hermione rolled her eyes before giving Mathis a look.

"We said at the beginning… isn't that right Miss Granger, you promised to tell us everything that happened between the first twenty first and today" Mathis offered as Hermione beamed before sighing in relief.

"You have no idea what it can do to a witch to live the same day over and over again… so ask me tomorrow how I feel" Hermione declared as Green snorted before waving a hand.

"Drives you to kill a man" Green retorted before he gained a glare from the other two people for his trouble.

"Really the door is right there" Hermione exclaimed as Mathis even gave Green a look.

"Fine" Green grumbled as Hermione smirked before shaking her head.

"As I was saying… it started on the twentieth" Hermione started before she grinned before grabbing the last muffin.


	2. April 20th day ninety one

Chapter two

April Twentieth (day ninety one)

* * *

The life of the golden trio could be summed up in pretty much just a few words all being that Hermione Jane Granger was annoyed.

She wasn't fooling anyone she loved living with her two best friends and she had even come to terms with having said best friends flaunt their relationships in her face albeit not intentionally.

But she was realist enough to know that living with two boys would be a chore some times, like this morning. Hermione liked things to go according to plan, each night she laid out her clothes for the next morning and she always made sure any reports were all neatly written out and ready to be presented to her bosses.

However her morning was interrupted when upon waking out of her room cursing both her hair and the so called de-tangle brush when she discovered the living room in a mess with parchments, boxes, half eaten food and stale cups of coffee.

With this sight Hermione knew her morning was ruined and she knew she would have to pester her two best friends until she accepts defeat and clean the mess up her self. Anyone who claimed to be as smart as Hermione Granger would either leave the mess or clean it up before rousing the two male members of the flat; but then again if they claimed they would never be as smart because Hermione needed to remind her dear friends of their agreement to keep the flat clean.

"POTTER" Hermione bellowed in her pure Gryffindor roar stomping on what she hoped to be the boys prized Quidditch magazines.

"WEASLEY" the desired reaction was incited as two heads slumped on the table in the kitchen come dinning room snapped up searching the flat as though Voldermort himself was attacking.

"Hermione" Ron questioned in a sleep laced tone while his bleary eyes blinking back the weak sunlight while his raven haired friend scrubbed at his unruly hair.

"MESS WEASLEY" Hermione hissed and both men winched back and held back their whimpers.

"in door voice Hermione… please remember the indoor voice" Harry muttered rubbing circles into his temples while Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm bellowing at you two in my 'outdoor' voice because I woke up to this… this…" Hermione waved her hand over the current state of their living room words tumbling away from her.

"CHOATIC WHIRLWIND HELL HOLE OF A MESS" Hermione growled as both men furrowed their brows looking around to see what mess their friend was referring to.

"It's not that bad Hermione" Ron offered as Harry nodded in agreement with his friend while Hermione steady her breathing counting to ten and knowing at some point she will have to count to a hundred.

"Oh it's bad… it's bad enough to warrant my outdoor voice" Hermione snipped as Harry groaned and stood winching when his foot kick a half empty ink well pot over. Ron snickered at his best friend until Hermione shot him a glare.

"Look Hermione we'll have it all cleaned up by the time you come home tonight… it's just that we've been given this artefact and we stayed up half the night trying to figure it out" Harry attempted to reason.

Let it never be said that at least one of her friends finally understood how Hermione's mind worked. When you couldn't plead ignorance, forgiveness or even pity then you went straight to reasonable.

"This has something to do with work Harry James Potter" Hermione began to rant before Harry quickly grabbed hold of a large object knocking the salt shaker straight in Ron's direction.

Hermione wrinkled her nose holding her self back from the grimy looking grey object resting in Harry's hands.

The rock was rounded but still looked as though it could bust even Crabbe and Goyle's heads, it was pocketed with small holes but from the top seemingly buried like a sword in a stone was a blue glittering quill.

"McGonagall was cleaning out Dumbledore's old private study and according to her owl this was addressed to be given to the Ministry, who then gave it to me and Ron to figure out" Harry admitted as Hermione slowly edged forward ignoring the mess for the moment.

"They did… was their any instructions on what it does" Hermione questioned tilting her head in order to discover some secret that her two best friends might have missed despite their nights work.

"No only that Dumbledore stated it would be important and that we would have to figure it out soon" Harry declared as Ron rubbed his hands together after clearing up most of the salt from the table before groping for his wand.

"They _gave_ it to Harry but he has more important things to worry about" Ron declared as Hermione snapped her head towards him then back to Harry with confusion written across her face.

Harry flushed an un manly red colour grumbling about loud mouth best friends before sighing and offered Hermione a grin.

"I wanted to ask Ginny to marry me tomorrow" Harry admitted as Hermione stared blankly at him for a moment before her face glowed and a smile split her face in half.

"OH HARRY" Hermione screeched throwing her arms around her best friends neck causing both men to winch and stare at her once more.

"Indoor voice Hermione" Harry gasped as Hermione pulled back and grinned at him almost bouncing on the spot.

"You can't say anything Hermione" Harry warned as Hermione gave him a look that screamed 'as though I would'.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy for you… and Ginny… you two are going to be so happy" Hermione exclaimed while Harry flushed again and ducked his head while Ron grinned brightly.

"As an engagement present I offered to help Harry with Dumbledore's little gift" Ron chirped gaining a glare from both Hermione and Harry.

"Well as part of my _good luck_ -despite not needing it- present I'll offer to help you with this tomorrow… as long as this place is clean by the time I get back" Hermione ordered as both men nodded while Ron grumbled under his breath.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Wait what does this have to do with you killing Lucis Malfoy" Green demanded as Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Auror before turning in her seat raising her hand up to study her nails.

"Mark" Mathis hissed as Green shot him a look before glancing back at Hermione who refused to look at him.

"I was asking a question… I don't understand what this have to do with how she's going to convince us she didn't kill Malfoy" Green demanded as Hermione huffed before folding her arms firmly across her chest.

"Mark I swear if I wasn't your best friend I would hit you up side your head" Mathis groaned shaking his head while Hermione sniffed.

"I think I would rather just sit here until it's midnight" Hermione declared as Green rolled his eyes before sighing and waving a hand to Hermione.

"I'm sorry ok… please finish your _story"_ Green grumbled as Mathis and Hermione shot him a look before looking at each other.

"As I was saying…" Hermione paused before flickering her eyes to Green then smirked.

"To answer you very rude question, it has everything to do with the story because if Harry and Ron hadn't left the flat in a mess and then informed me that Harry was going to ask Ginny to marry him I wouldn't have been in a nice enough mood when I reached work and I sure in hell would not have done what I did" Hermione admitted as both men frowned at her but still waited for her to finish.


End file.
